jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-E.B
Hallo E.B! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, E.B!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 23:44, 21. Nov 2006 (CET) ---- Hallo E.B! Ein herzliches Willkommen auch von mir, und nur Mut! Als ich mich hier angemeldet hatte, habe ich von Wiki und den Anwendungsmöglichkeiten hier keine Ahnung gehabt! Inzwischen bin ich fast jeden Tag - zumindest zum Lesen - hier. Und beim Verfassen von Artikeln hat man hier immer die Unterstützung vieler User und Admins! Also, hau rein, liebe Jedigrüße, Jade-Skywalker 07:42, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hi E.B! Willkommen im stab der Autoren!!--Yoda41 07:51, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 08:09, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) Tipps für E.B Hallo, E.B.! Schön, daß Du Dich doch noch angemeldet hast! Das mit den "technischen Möglichkeiten" ist gar nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Einen sehr guten ersten Überblick bekommst Du hier, da stehen viele nützliche Tipps für den Einstieg drin und wird Dir helfen, Dich hier zurechtzufinden! Diskussionen mit anderen Benutzern werden auf dieser Seite geführt (und auch dort fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen wurden - das heißt, wenn jemand Dir hier einen Rat oder einen Tipp gibt, antwortest Du ihm auch hier. Wenn Du bei jemandem auf der Diskussionsseite eine Frage stellst, wird er Dir dort antworten.). Diskussionsbeiträge auf solchen Seiten wie diesen hier unterschreibst Du einfach mit 4 Tilden (~~~~), daraus bastelt die Jedipedia dann automatisch Deinen Benutzernamen mit Zeitstempel und das nimmt Dir Arbeit ab! Ansonsten wünsch ich Dir viel Spaß in der Jedipedia - und keine Angst, man lernt schnell, was hier los ist. Die "Ersten Schritte", die ich Dir oben empfohlen habe, werden Dir dabei eine gute Hilfe sein! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 23:44, 21. Nov 2006 (CET) PS: Du darfst mich auch "93" nennen, wenn Dir die ganze Nummer zu kompliziert ist - das macht einem Klon nichts aus ;-) Ich muss natürlich darauf hinweisen(wie schon zuvor), dass ich nicht oft Zeit habe und mich hin und wieder wochenlang hier nich blicken lassen könnte. Also bindet mich bitte nicht in größere Projekte ein. Aber wenn ich Zeit habe wird es mir eine Freude sein, euch mit Informationen und Anregungen zu versorgen. Nochmals liebe Grüße an die Nummer 93. :) Frage Wie ist das mit den Tilden gemeint? Ich soll einfach 4 mal die Miniwelle eingeben und das ist meine Unterschrift die der Computer erkennt? Habt ihr EB also quasi kodiert ? : Hallo E.B. - und auch herzlich Willkommen von mir! Ja - ganz genau. Einfach eingeben und gut! Viel Spaß und auf viele gute Artikel - Viele Grüße ! Locutus21 00:06, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::(Bearbeitungskonflikt) Hallo! Nein, dass heißt was völlig anderes: ::Beispiel: Aus meiner Eingabe ~~~~ wird nach dem abspeichern das generiert: Little Ani Admin 00:10, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Also meine Nichname plus die Uhreit wann ich den Beitrag geschriben habe. Das steigert die Übersichtlichkeit in Diskussionen, wenn man weiß, wer einen Kommentar zu welchem Zeitpunkt abgegeben hat. Wenn du die vier Tilden eingibst werden natürlich deine Angaben generiert und nicht die eines anderen Benutzers. ::Viele Grüße Little Ani Admin 00:10, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::PS: Locutus21 war schneller als ich :) Man bin ich lahm! -.- :::Lach - Little Ani - etwas langsamer vielleicht, aber viel ausführlicher! ;-) Locutus21 00:18, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) Bestätigung Viele Grüße an Locutus21 und Little Ani. Danke für die Tilden Info. Puh, jetzt muss ich bei mir in den Büchern und allem was ich habe mal versuchen Ergänzungsmaterial für die Seite zu finden. Hoffentlich finde ich genug für ausführliche Berichte über das Star Wars Universum . 80.143.100.235 16:26, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hallo, EB, du hast Dich nicht eingeloggt (ganz oben rechts am Rand), deshalb erscheint statt Deines Namens nur Deine I.P.-Adresse! Super, dass Du Deine Bücher nach Informationen durchforstet. Und denk daran: auch kleine Informationen und Ergänzungen bereits bestehender, aber noch sehr kurzer Artikel helfen der Jedipedia sehr weiter! Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 16:30, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) Hallo Nr.93 Ich habe mich nun Eingeloggt.Kann aber jetzt nur noch ein paar Minuten. Vielleicht sehr spät am Abend wieder. Deswegen ganz kurz:Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt weiß, was eine IP-Adresse ist. Muss ich mich denn auch wieder ausloggen, oder reicht das runtergehen von der Seite? E.B 16:37, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) :Nein, wenn Du den Computer von zuhause benutzt (und nicht z.B. in einem Internetcafe), brauchst du dich nicht auszuloggen. Du kannst sogar ein Häkchen machen bei "bei jedem Besuch automatisch einloggen", wenn du dich einloggst, dann vergißt Du es niemals und bist immer schon direkt "E.B." wenn Du auf die Seite kommst. Das ist die bequemste Variante. RC-9393 Admin 16:42, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) KotOR II Ich habe ein besonderes Anliegen an euch(speziell Nr.93 ,Little Ani und Ben Kenobi) : Ich spielte ja, wie schon in der Brianna Diskussion bei unserem ersten Kontakt erwähnt des öfteren KotoR2 mit dem dunklen und hellen Hauptcharakter durch. Ich habe hier bei Jedipedia viel neues erfahren. Unter anderem, dass die Verbannte eine Frau war. Ich möchte nun das Spiel mit der Frau so kanonisch wie nur möglich durchspielen. Wäre es daher vielleicht möglich in eurer Antwort Links zu allen wichtigen Daten und feststehenden Fakten bei Jedipedia einzubauen, damit ich das Spiel so geschichtsreal wie möglich durchspielen kann? Also quasi als wissenschaftlichen Ansatz zur Erschließung der Vergangenheit im Universum. Das hätte für euch auch folgenden Vorteil: Sicherlich müssen nach gewissen feststehenden Ereignissen andere unbekannte Verläufe der Story zwangsläufig folgen. Auf diese Art und Weise könnte man näher an die wahrscheinlich echten Geschehnisse im Uiversum vor ca.4000 Jahren kommen und Fakten aufdecken die noch nicht bekannt sind. Ich würde natürlich nach Beendigung des Durchspielens einen langen Erfahrungs- und Faktenbericht schreiben. Was haltet ihr davon? E.B 23:11, 23. Nov 2006 (CET) PS: Ich möchte unter KotoR2 vielleicht einen Bericht über den Jünger schreiben. Aber ich muss schon wissen wer damit gemeint ist. :) *Hi E.B! Ich hab mir mal erlaubt, deine Diskussion ein wenig zu ordnen - ich hoffe, du bist damit einverstanden! Bild:;-).gif Zu deiner Frage: Hm, du solltest dich bei deinen Entscheidungen möchlichst immer an die Helle Seite halten, was nach meiner Erfahrung eigentlich ziemlich einfach ist. Zu Anfang musst du Atton Rand antworten, dass Revan ein Mann war, der nach dem Sieg der Republik über Malak verschwunden ist. Das meiste ergibt sich im Normalfall automatisch, wenn du der Hellen Seite folgst. Es gibt jedoch auch manche Ereignisse, die man ohne gesonderten Hinweis leicht versäumen kann - ist mir auch ein paar mal passiert. Zur Not kannst du dich ja bei einer Komplettlösung oder auf der Wookieepedia über alle Nebenhandlungen informieren. Wenn du dich als Samariter beteiligst, sammelst du zwar viele Helle Punkte, verlierst jedoch meist Einfluss auf Kreia - aber das wirst du schon bemerkt haben. Weiterhin ist kanonisch, dass fast alle Teammitglieder hinterher zu Jedi werden, dazu gehören Atton, Visas Marr, Mical (der Jünger) und Mira. Auch solltest du darauf achten, dass ziemlich kurz vor der Schlacht von Malachor V die Jedi-Meister Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell und Vrook Lamar in der Jedi-Enklave von Kreia getötet werden und nicht einfach tot umfallen - was mich zunächst ziemlich verwirrt hat. Glücklicherweise hatte ich vorher abgespeichert und konnte den richtigen Verlauf nochmals nachlesen. Was deinen Erfahrungsbericht betrifft, können wir sowas leider nicht in einen Artikel aufnehmen. Deine persönlichen Eindrücke kannst du z.B. hier, also auf deiner Diskussionsseite schildern. Und wenn du uns einen großen Gefallen tun willst, dann kannst du dir den Artikel über das Spiel selbst mal vornehmen und dort die grobe Handlung aufführen - das Genaue steht ja in den einzelnen Artikeln. Jetzt noch einige Querverweise: → Alte Sith-Kriege → Zweiter Sith-Krieg → Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords → Revan → Kreia → Jedi-Enklave → Canderous Ordo → Onderon → Dxun → Nar Shaddaa → Schlacht von Malachor V → T3-M4 → HK-47 → Ebon Hawk → Sith Puh, ich hoffe, das hilft dir erstmal weiter. Viel Spaß beim Spielen! Ben Kenobi 23:37, 23. Nov 2006 (CET) Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Dennoch habe ich ein ein paar Fragen: 1.Also wenn er hell war, dann war er auch wohltätig und wiederspricht Kreia im Bezug aufs Helfen. Kreia sagte mir dann die sache mit den kindischen Ansichten von Gut und Böse. Kan man das also als kanonisch betrachten? 2.Wo finde ich bloß diesen Jünger? Und wie gewinne ich ihn für meine Sache? 3. Ich habe bei den Anforderungen für Neulinge bei Jedipedia gelesen, dass selbt Wookipedia nich vertrauenswert im Bezug auf feststehende Fakten ist? 4. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass eure Antworten immer sehr schnell kommen. Wann und wie lange seid ihr denn zu erreichen? *Puh, soviel auf einmal... Gut, der Reihe nach: # Es ist auf alle Fälle kanonisch, dass die Verbannte nach den Prinzipien der Jedi handelt. Also sind auch Kreias abschätzige Kommentare dazu kanonisch. # Mical wartet in der Jedi-Enklave auf dich, im letzten Raum - also in der Bibliothek. Mit ein wenig Stolz möchte ich dich für nähere Informationen auf meinen Artikel zur Jedi-Enklave hinweisen, wo du auch eine Karte und eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse von KotOR II findest. # Richtig, die Wookieepedia darf weder als Quelle fungieren noch dürfen Artikel 1:1 übersetzt werden. Allerdings nutze z.B. ich die WP zur Sammlung weitergehender Informationen, die wir noch nicht haben. Dann versuche ich, diese in den mir verfügbaren Quellen (Romane, Filme, Videospiele, Sachbücher) nachzuvollziehen und hier einzubringen. Was die Zuverlässigkeit der WP-Artikel betrifft kann man eigentlich sagen, dass das meiste davon sehr wohl der Wahrheit entspricht. # Naja, wir sind ja einige und jeder ist mal irgendwann für ein paar Minuten am Tag online. Bild:;-).gif :Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:06, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) Bilder einbauen Sorry mein Freund, aber ich muss dir leider die Finger abfallen lassen, da ich noch mehr Fragen habe, die ich in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten wohl häufiger stellen werde :) Also: 1)Ist Mical dieser republikanische Geschichtskundige aus der Enklave? Wie kann ich ihn für meine Sache gewinnen? 2) Woher bekomme ich Bilder für geschriebene Artikel und wie kann ich sie einfügen? E.B 12:56, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) Hallo EB, ich antworte mal an Ben Kenobis Stelle, wenn das okay ist :-) # Ja, Mical ist der sogenannte Jünger. Ihn für deine Sache zu gewinnen, ist eigentlich nicht sonderlich schwer; bekunde Interesse an seinem Wissen über die Geschichte der Galaktischen Republik und erlaube ihm, mit dir zu reisen, um die Geschichte weiter zu erforschen und Dir von der Vergangenheit zu berichten. Mir hat er sich als Verbannte auf der hellen Seite sehr bereitwillig angeschlossen. # Es gibt schon eine große Auswahl von Bildern auf dem Jedipedia-Server, schaue dort als erstes nach, wenn du ein Bild für einen Artikel suchst, damit es später nicht doppelt vorliegt. Eine Übersicht über die Bilder findest du hier: Bilder aus dem SW-Universum # Eine ausführliche, einsteigerfreundliche Gebrauchsanleitung, wie man Bilder in einen Artikel integriert, findest du hier: Wie bekomme ich Bilder online und Bilder in Artikel einbauen. Bilder darfst du aus offiziellen Quellen wie Büchern und Comics einscannen (gib dabei auch die Quelle an, woher du ein Bild hast) oder dir anderweitig zusammensammeln (z.B. von der offiziellen WebWesponsite starwars.com), solange es sich dabei um Original-Bilder und KEINE Fan-Bilder handelt, die von Fans selbst gemalt oder als Fotomontage gebastelt wurden. Offizielle Bilder aller Art, die eindeutig aus den Filmen oder aus Videospielen stammen oder die direkt Büchern entnommen wurden, sind in Ordnung. Ordne Bilder am besten auch immer sofort in die entsprechende Kategorie (Bilder von Planeten, Bilder von Droiden, Bilder von Sith etc.) ein, damit sie nicht nachträglich in mühevoller Handarbeit einsortiert werden müssen. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 13:06, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) PS: Noch ein guter Tipp: Bevor Du Bilder in einen Artikel einbaust, solltest Du ein bißchen üben, damit Du damit vertraut wirst. Ideal eignet sich dafür Deine eigene Benutzerseite, die Du nach ganz nach Lust und Laune gestalten kannst. Dort kannst Du ja mit einem oder mehreren Bildern experimentieren, die Dir gefallen, und sie probeweise an verschiedenen Stellen in Deinen Text einbauen! RC-9393 Admin 13:08, 24. Nov 2006 (CETI Ihr habt bei vielen Raumschiffen rechts eine Leiste mir den Daten eingebaut(Beispiel: Sklave I) Wie kann ich auch so was machen? E.B 13:11, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) :Ah, RC hat ja schon für mich geantwortet - besser hätte ichs sicherlich nicht gekonnt. Du meinst wahrscheinlich die Infobox mit allen wichtigen Daten zur Slave I. Diese Infoboxen gibt es für viele verschiedene Dinge im SW-Universum. Alle verfügbaren Boxen findest du mit Gebrauchsanweisung unter Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen. Wenn du noch weitere Fragen hast, dann wende dich ruhig vertraunsvoll an mich, ich helfe gerne! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:59, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) Besteht schon eine Seite über den Solarsegler von Graf Dooku( womit er bei der Schlacht von Geonosis nach Coruscant geflohen ist)? Denn sonst würde ich aus meiner Quelle Star Wars II Die Risszeichnungen gerne versuchen meine erste VERNÜNFTIGE Seite zu entwerfen.E.B 19:44, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hallo, EB, über den Solarsegler existiert noch keine Seite. Du kannst sie also in Ruhe basteln und dabei die Verwendung der von Ben empfohlenen Infoboxen und das Einbauen von Bildern üben. Wenn Du daran bastelst und kontrollieren willst, ob alles so aussieht, wie Du es Dir vorstellst, drück anstatt auf "Speichern" auf den Knopf "Vorschau", er ist rechts neben dem "Speichern"-Knopf. Dann kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite später aussehen wird, aber sie ist noch nicht hochgeladen und Du kannst in Ruhe weitere Veränderungen vornehmen und daran herumschieben, bis es Dir gefällt. Wenn Du ganz zufrieden bist, drückst Du auf "Speichern" und dann ist der Artikel Teil der Jedipedia. Viel Erfolg und viel Spaß dabei! RC-9393 Admin 19:50, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) Es existiert kein Bild über seinen Solarsegler. Habt ihr das Buch Star Wars Angriff der Klonkrieger Die Risszeichnungen? Könntet ihr ein Bild so bald wie möglich nach Jedipedia bringen bitte? Ich möchte zum experimentieren mit dem Einfügen von Bildern schon gerne alle Komponenten für eine Seite über den Segler auf der Seite haben, o.k. ? E.B 20:07, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) :Ich habe Dir ein Bild des geonosianischen Punworcca 116-Solarseglers hochgeladen, den Dooku benutzt hat. Der Name des Bildes lautet: Bild:Punworcca116_Solarsegler.jpg. Es stammt aus dem New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels, die Rißzeichnungen besitze ich leider nicht. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 20:22, 24. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Hallo E.B, ::Ich habe deine Änderung an Vorlage:Schiff wieder rückgängig gemacht. Wenn du eine Infobox erstellen möchstest klickst du auf DIESEN Link und schreibst dort den Quelltext hinein. In der Vorlagenseite selbst solltest du nichts verändern. Bitte schau auch auf Jedipedia:Erste Schritte nach wie man neue Artikel anlegt. ::Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:00, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Hoppala!!! Sorry . Ich versuche mich danach zu richten. --E.B 00:11, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) *Ich habe den Artikel nun für dich gemacht... -> Solarsegler Dort ist jetzt aber nur die Infobox, die du in Vorlage:Schiff reingemacht hast. Es sollten zumindest noch ein paar Sätze dazu, wenn du das bewerkstelligen kannst. --Little Ani Admin 00:16, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich habe deinen Beitrag zu spät gelesen und in den Vorlagen weiter was verändert.Ich befürchte du musst es nochmal richtigstellen. Sorry. Ich muss mal schauen wie ich das verdammt noch mal gebacken bekomme... --E.B 00:19, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) :E.B! Das ist doch gar nicht schwer. Nochmal: :In der Navigationsleiste, die sich auf der linken Seite deines Bildschirms unterhalb des Obi-Wan-Logos befindet, ist mittig das Eingabefeld Suche. Wenn du nun einen neuen Artikel anlegen möchtest, dann gibst du dort den Namen des Artikels ein, den du schreiben möchtest. Wenn nun bereits ein Artikel vorhanden ist, siehst du das sofort, da der Artikel dann auch erscheint. Ist noch kein Artikel angelegt worden, dann steht dort folgendes: ::Wenn Sie sich mit dem Thema auskennen, können Sie selbst den Artikel „Name“ verfassen. :Dann klickst du auf den roten Link und schreibst in das Feld deinen Text. Nach dem Abspeichern ist die Seite erstellt und für jederman zugänglich. Wo ist das Problem? Ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn ich weiß, was du nicht verstehst. Ansonsten lese dir bitte Jedipedia:Erste Schritte durch. Da steht absolut alles drin... :--Little Ani Admin 00:28, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich war ja bereits so weit. Ich habe mich mit dem Thema ausgekannt und das angeklickt. Aber ich wollte ja die nun rechts am Rand befindliche Tabelle einfügen. Also habe ich in einem vorhergegangenen Beitrag von Ben Kenobi den Link mit der Kategorie: Infoboxvorlagen verwendet. Nun wollte ich den einfügen. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich auf der Seite mit der Kaegorie geblieben bin. Ich hatte angenommen, wenn man etwas bearbeiten kann, dann ist das so gewollt. Vielleicht wäre es ja sinnvoll, wenn ihr solche Dateien die nur zur Orientierung gedacht sind komplett von Anfängerusern wie mir abschirmt, damit wir keine Fehler und unbeabsichtigte Probleme verursachen und nur ihr Administratoren Zugang zu entsprechenden "Hoheitsgebieten" habt. Wenn ich allerdings der einzige Autor bin, der ungewollten Blödsinn veranstaltet muss ich mir Gedanken machen... E.B 01:10, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Nein, du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man am Anfang nicht alles versteht, das ist das normalste von der Welt. Aber nun weißt du ja wie es geht und nächstes Mal wirst du diesen Fehler nicht wieder machen. Und wenn, dann helfen wir dir weiter. Bitte mach dir darüber keine Gedanken... :) --Little Ani Admin 09:47, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Sag mal Little Ani, wie findest du denn nun meinen Text den ich über den Solargleiter geschrieben habe? E.B 10:48, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Gut, sehr schön. Weiter so... nimm es anderen aber nicht übel, wenn sie ein paar Korrekturen und Erweiterungen vor nehmen... ;) --Little Ani Admin 11:02, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. 1.Jedoch ist mir nicht ganz klar in welcher Weise Wikipedia und Jedipedia miteinander verwandt sind? 2.Übrigens, habt ihr keine Angst, dass unangemeldete Fremde die sich nicht für Star Wars interesieren eure Seite mit unwahren Märchengeschichten verhunzen? E.B 11:25, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) :Jedipedia und Wikipedia sind sich eigentlich nur dahingehend "verwandt", da sie die gleiche Software von MediaWiki verwenden, wodurch die selben Funktionen zum Aufbau einer Enzyklopädie gegeben sind. Eine nähere Beziehung zur Wikiepdia selbst, existiert nicht. Natürlich ist es möglich, dass IP-Adressen, also unangemeldete Benutzer, bewusst oder auch unbewusst Unwahrheiten in den Raum stellen. Jedoch hielt sich dies bisweilen sehr in Grenzen und es fällt relativ schnell auf, wenn jemand eine Märchengeschichte erzählt. Demzufolge haben wir da eigentlich wenig Probleme. :--Little Ani Admin 13:41, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit verändert: Bei der Acclamator Schiffsklass gibt es nur 6000 Klonkrieger und nicht 16000 als Passagiere.Das kann ich durch meine Risszeichnungen von Episode II belegen. E.B 19:17, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich habe einen Artikel über die Pau verfasst. E.B 23:59, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich habe mal in der Anleitung gelesen, wie man Infoboxvorlagen auf eine Seite bringt. Man soll sie einfach kopieren. Aber das ist zumindest für mich keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Wi getn dat ? E.B 20:08, 27. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hallo E.B., das geht ganz einfach: du gehst auf die Seite der Infobox, die Du gerne verwenden möchtest (z.B. Infobox Raumschiffe). Dort markierst Du den Quelltext, d.h. alles, was in dem umrandeten Kästchen steht (also z.B. von mit der Maus. Dann machst Du einen Rechtsklick und "kopieren". Anschließend verläßt Du diese Infoxbox-Seite und öffnest stattdessen den Artikel, in den Du die Infobox einfügen möchtest. Hier klickst Du auf "Bearbeiten" und dann gehst Du mit Rechtsklick - Einfügen auf den Anfang des Bearbeitungsfensters und kopierst auf diese Weise den Text aus der Infobox in den Artikel. Und schon steht sie Dir zur freien Verfügung und wartet darauf, mit Inhalt gefüllt zu werden! Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 20:30, 27. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich kann durchaus damit leben, dass Leute (frei nach dem Prinzip der Seite) meine Artikel verändern. Doch wüsste ich gerne wer. Wisst ihr, wer in meinem Pau'aner Artikel einige Formulierungen zurechtgerückt hat? Ich habe zwei Punkte ziemlich sicher nicht so geschrieben. E.B 18:20, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) :Du kannst bei jedem Artikel sehen, wer wann was gemacht hat. Klicke dazu einfach im Artikel oben auf den Reiter "Versionen", da sind alle Änderungen einsehbar. Du kannst hier Versionen auch miteinander vergleichen, indem du sie markierst, und kannst auf diese Weise genau sehen, was wann verändert wurde. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 18:23, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Hi 93. Danke für die Info. Bekommt ihr es eigentlich immer eine Meldung, wenn ihr einen neuen Beitrag auf die Nutzer-Seiten geschrieben bekommt oder wenn sich ein Artikel ändert? Habt ihr meine Tabelle auf der Benutzerseite schon gelesen? E.B 18:28, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) :Links in der Navigationsleiste gibt es es den Unterpunkt Letzte Änderungen. Wenn du dort draufklickst, siehst du die letzten Bearbeitungen, die auf der Jedipedia stattfanden. Das ist ein sehr nützliches und zumindest von mir häufig eingesetztes Werkzeug, um sich schnell einen Überblick über die neuesten Änderungen zu verschaffen. Ohne das würde ich praktisch blind und planlos durch die Jedipedia wandern :) Bestimmt ist das auch für dich interessant... klicke einfach mal drauf ;) :--Little Ani Admin 18:32, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Little Ani war schneller :-) Die meisten aktiven Benutzer arbeiten mit dem Link "Letzte Änderungen" links im Hauptmenü unter "Quicklinks". Dort sieht man immer, wer gerade was ändert, schreibt oder neu gemacht hat. Wenn man ihn regelmäßig überprüft, wenn man online geht oder ab und zu aktualisiert, wenn man sowieso gerade aktiv ist, sieht man immer, was sich seit dem letzten Besuch getan hat. Man bekommt einen guten Überblick darüber, was los ist und wo Beiträge geschrieben und verändert wurden. Wenn Du auf die "Letzten Änderungen" klickst und siehst, daß ein Artikel verändert wurde, kannst Du dort übrigens durch einen Klick auf "Unterschied" auf einen Blick in roter Schrift sehen, WAS der jeweilige Benutzer verändert hat. Das ist sehr praktisch. RC-9393 Admin 18:36, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Nachtrag: Noch ein wichtiges Tool für jeden Benutzer ist die Beobachtungsliste. Hier kannst du Artikel und Diskussionen, die dir selbst besonders wichtig sind (z.B. Sachen, die du selbst geschrieben hat) "beobachten". Klicke zu diesem Zweck im gewünschten Artikel auf den Reiter "beobachten". Das fügt den Artikel deiner persönlichen Beobachtungsliste hinzu. Wenn Du das nächste Mal die Jedipedia besuchst, klickst Du ganz oben auf "Beobachtungsliste" und kannst auf einen Blick sehen, ob einer Deiner Artikel in der Zwischenzeit verändert wurde. Artikel, die Du beobachtest, werden zusätzlich in den "Letzten Änderungen" fett dargestellt. Auf diese Weise entgeht einem hier nichts ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 18:36, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich gedenke einen Artikel über Owen Lars Swoop Bike vom Typ Zephir-G zu schreiben. Mir fehlen jedoch die technischen Möglichkeiten um Bilder hochzuladen. Daher bitte ich jemanden hier eines oder mehrere Bilder zu laden. Zu finden sind die Infos darüber in den Risszeichnungen von "Angriff der Klonkrieger" E.B 18:43, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich brauche diese Bilder(siehe oben). Wer bringt welche auf die Seite? :Bilder hochladen kann jeder. Das setzt auch keine technischen Vorraussetzungen voraus. Klicke einfach auf den folgenden Link, der dich zu einer kurzen Anleitung führt -> Wie bekomme ich Bilder online? Du kannst natürlich den Artikel zunächst ohne Bilder erstellen. Du kannst sicher sein, dass Bilder dann ergänzt werden, sobald jemand sie hochgeladen hat. Ein Artikel muss nicht von Anfang antip top und vollständig sein. Das Wiki-Prinzip erlaubt eine laugenden Bearbeitung und Verbesserung der einzelnen Artikel. --Little Ani Admin 22:13, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich versuche auch mal, diesen Artikel für mich zu reservieren. Das geht so weit ich das gesehen habe ja auch. E.B 22:15, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich würde schon hinbekommen ein Bild von einem Computer nach Jedipedia zu übertragen. Jedoch kann ich selber gar kein Bild auf meinen Computer bekommen. Dazu braucht man einen Scanner glaube ich. E.B 22:19, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) :Am Besten ist es, wenn du den Artikel zunächst ohne Bilder erstellst und diesen komplizierten Schritt anderen überlässt. Um ein Bild hochzuladen oder auf deine Festplatte deines PCs zu kopieren brauchst du keinen Scanner. Du kannst jedes beliebige Bild mittels Rechtsklick -> Bild speichern unter... -> Ordner auswählen auf deinem Rechner speichern ohne auch ein technisches externes Gerät dafür zu besitzen. Mit dem Bild auf deinem Rechner kannst du das Bild auch hochladen (siehe Anleitung). :Aber wie gesagt, wenn dir das zu kompliziert erscheint, lass es sein und erstelle den Artikel lieber ohne Bilder. Der Artikel wird dann von anderen Benutzern, die Bilder haben, dahingehend verbessert. Mach dir also darüber keine Sorgen :) :--Little Ani Admin 22:26, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Mein Artikel über das Swoop bike von Owen Lars steht jetzt. Erwarte Meinungen! E.B 23:33, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich würde auf meiner persönlichen Benutzerseite gerne eine Tabelle mit folgenden Angaben erstellen : Eigene geschriebene Artikel, korrigierte Artikel Ich bräuchte aber einen Tipp, welche Vorlage ich am besten verwenden sollte. Aßerdem habe ich noch eine spezielle Frage: Ich habe ja nun gelesen, dass man nicht enttäuscht sein soll, wenn eigene Artikel gnadenlos verändert und komplett umgeschrieben werden. Aber wenn ich nun einen längeren Artikel mit größerem Zeitaufwand verfasst habe, darf ich doch trotzdem stolz auf mich sein? Ich habe den Artikel "Zam Wesell" total verändert. Den ursprünglichen Artikel habe ich, abgesehen vom ersten Satz und der rechts stehenden Tabelle, komplett platt gemacht und mit viel mehr Informationen einen mindestens fünf mal so langen Text geschrieben. Darf ich nun den Artikel als mein Werk deklarieren, oder muss ich ihn in der Tabellenspalte für korrigierte Artikel schreiben?Immerhin habe ich den Löwenanteil geleistet. Die Frage ist allgemein auf solche Fälle bezogen. E.B 23:26, 1. Dez 2006 (CET) Galaxis-Karte Ich habe mal eine Frage: Im Artikel "Galaxis" hat man ja eine wunderschöne Übersicht über die Galaxis mit den Kernwelten, dem inneren Rand, der Expansionsregion, dem mittleren Rand und dem äußeren Rand. Dieses Bild zeigt die Galaxis ja nicht ganz von oben sondern nur aus einer leicht erhöten Position. Kann es vielleicht jemand bewerkstelligen diese Karte von ganz oben zu zeigen, so dass sie im ganzen als runder Kreis zu sehen ist? Es wäre schön, wenn darauf die Abstände der Sterne 1-1 übertragen werden, so dass es eine absolut übertragene Version des jetzigen Bildes ergibt. Und dann wäre es auch furchtbar nett sie in entsprechendem Druckformat abzubilden. Denn das jetzige Bild ist so breit, dass bei meinem Druckversuch die Welt "Cerea" äußerst rechts nur gerade eben noch drauf ist und Welten wie Dagobah und Xagobah gar nicht mehr.E.B 19:09, 1. Dez 2006 (CET) :Hallo E.B., die Karten sind offiziell und können nicht einfach nach Belieben verändert oder routiert werden, auch, weil sie ja nicht dreidimensional vorliegen. Wenn Du einen guten Überblick über die SW-Galaxis suchst, empfehle ich Dir, die offizielle Karte von Darkhorse herunterzuladen, man kann sie auch als Bildschirmhintergrund verwenden und sich so immer schnell einen Überblick über die Lage aller Planeten verschaffen. Ich finde sie persönlich eine der besten und anschaulichsten SW-Karten. Du findest sie hier: Galaxis-Karte Vielleicht hilft Dir das weiter? Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 19:20, 1. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Danke für den Tipp Nr.93. Aber sag mal, kostet das was? Ich will mir auch keine Viren oder anderweitige Probleme verursachen. Kann man das einfach so downloaden? E.B 19:28, 1. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Nein, da brauchst Du keine Sorgen zu haben. Das kostet nichts, sondern ist ein Leser-Service von Dark Horse, dem offiziellen Herausgeber der englischsprachigen SW-Comics und starwars.com. Du kannst auch erst einmal z.B. auf "medium" klicken und Dir die Karte einfach nur ansehen und vergrößern, ob sie Dir überhaupt gefällt. Falls ja, speicher sie Dir mit Rechtsklick - "Speichern unter" auf Deinem Rechner, oder nutze sie einfach nur online. Diese Karte ist absolut "sauber", ich benutze sie häufig und gerne und gelegentlich auch als Bildschirmhintergrund. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 19:31, 1. Dez 2006 (CET)